Dumb,Clueless or what?
by Funkiminki
Summary: Tryan! Troy although shy makes what some would call obvious advances while Ryan remains clueless or just dumb. I am horrible with summaries.My first fanfic.SLASH Troy/Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

Troy was in the toilets at school. Sharpay had just been all over him as usual but this time it was different. She was more seductive than usual.

"Mmmmmm...oh..." Troy gasped. He was close to his climax.

Sharpay had been hoping to leave him wanting more and thought she had achieved that when she saw his massive erection and walked away. But what she didn't know is that she didn't cause that massive erection. During the whole time that she was stroking and moving her hands up an down his body he started thinking that Sharpay and Ryan were twins which meant that they were near abouts one. _What if Ryan felt like this. What if his hands felt the same as her hands. Ryan's cute face. _Troy had thought. That is until she stopped and he was brought back to reality.

"Ryan....oh....mmmm....Ry...RYAN!" Troy cleaned himself up and walked to his truck.

_Why was I just excited by the thought of Ryan? I'm not gay...am I? NO! It was just horomones. Yh horomones._ Troy thought as he pulled into the drive and was greeted by the smell of steak.

After dinner Troy sat in his room reading one of his favourite books.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

Troy picked up the phone thinking it would be Chad.

"Hello" a familiar voice said bored.

"Hi, is this..." Troy asked but was cut off.

"Ryan. Anyway my sister wanted to talk to you at our house about... what was it again... oh yh, about the project you and her are doing"

"Ok, now?" Troy asked sheepishly.

"Yh...Bye then" Ryan said fustrated by the fact that he had to do this.

"Wait how did you get my number?"

"My sister gave it to me so I could ring you" Ryan said. He then giggled as he remembered."So how was the...um, encounter with my sister today?"

Troy looked around franticaly. "How did you know about that?"

"Well she bragged about it all the way home, so anyway it looks like you've fallen for my sister"

"Whatever" Troy said frantically trying to think of a way to divert from the subject. "So...ummmm...what were you doing at the time?" _Is that all I could think of?! That's basically the same subject!_

"Me? Well I was talking to Zeke. About his crush on Sharpay and am going to try and get her to unlatch her attention from you. Do you mind?"

"Nah I don't mind. Why would I?" Troy asked surprised that he would ask a stupid question like that.

"Well I though... well never mind" Troy could hear Sharoay call Ryan "Sorry gotta go. Bye" Ryan hung up before Troy had a chance to respond.

_He thinks I'm in love with Sharpay! Like hell!_ Troy dwelled on this as he went to bed.

_**Beep. Beep. Bee...**_

Troy punched the alarm. He new he had a massive erection because his boxers felt tighter than usual. After remembering his dream he felt extremely embarressed. He could just tell that he was blushing but didn't know why. He dragged himself out of bed and went into the shower.

Once he had cleaned himself up and gotten to school he saw Ryan sitting on Sharpay's car. Ryan looked up when he saw Ryan approaching.

"Where were you last night?" Ryan asked. Anger trailed in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked clearly not remembering.

"You said you could come over last night but you didn't. Which meant I had to listen to my sister rant about how useless a brother I am" Ryan stated.

"Oh sorry, I just got thinking and forgot"

"Well anyway you coming back to my house with Sharpay. I 'm going to drive your car over to mine and you will be staying the night for some unknown reason. Don't worry she has already discussed this with your parents and they are fine with it. They're even going to drive some clothes over. Man has she got a way with words. Anyway this is all because you didn't come over last night. Do you know how far she can take things? Boy has she got something in mind for you" Ryan laughed and walked away.

"Bye" Troy said to Chad.

Troy walked over to the waiting Sharpay. While he was getting in the car he scanned the parking lot looking for his truck with a cute Ryan sitting in it.

"If your looking for your truck Ryan took it home since he couldn't be bothered waiting for you. Although he was laughing hystrically when he was leaving" Sharpay said thoughtfully. "Anyway lets go"

Troy sat through the whole car journey thinking of Ryan being in his rather filthy truck while Sharpay rambled on about herself.

Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sat in Troys car. He looked at the picture that he found in Troy's car. It was of him holding a towel in front of his crotch with cum down his chest wearing a shell shocked face. He threw his head back and laughed again. After placing it back where he found it he got out to find that he must have sat in the car for about half an hour because Troy and Sharpay pulled up in her pink convertable. Ryan decided to ignore them and just went inside.

Sharpay turned to face Troy when out of the car and pulled him straight into the house and upstairs. When in her room he was pushed onto her bed. He never thought of Sharpay to be that much of a forward person but he supposed that years of chasing after him had caused her to just go straight to the point instead of trying to get him to chase after her.

She straddled him and started to grind against him but slowed to a stop when she noticed his shocked face and realised that she wasn't giving him a hard on. All she was giving him was discomfort and a picture of a face. She frowned and crawled off him.

"Sorry. Your just not my type?" Troy shrugged unsurely.

Sharpay just crumpled and signaled for him to leave. Troy looked around the room franticaly and creeped out the door. He stood in the hallway wondoring what to do. _Shall I leave? No. All my stuff, I am sure, is already here. Well w-_

"Well that didn't last as long as expected." Ryan leaned against the door frame of his room.

"What do you mean? How did you know I wouldn't submitt to her?"

"I mean I thought she would put up more of a fight so to say. I didn't think she would give in this easily.I thought you liked her but...I knew you wouldn't give in even if your relationship was falling apart" Ryan gestured for him to come in. Troy walked in and sat down on the bed.

"To be honest..." Troy looked down.

"Your relaitonship is falling apart. You've spotted Gabreilla cheating on you with a team mate. You were gonna end it at the end of the week." Ryan stated plopping himself next to Troy.

"W-what? How do you know?"

"Gabriella called me when you two had a heart to heart and told me everything also about her suspecting you to be gay. And you have a small notepad like diary in the car."

"Oh, umm..."Troy stuttered.

"It's ok I won't say anything we don't have to talk about it"

"Thanks" Troy smiled gratefully.

"Anyway guess what I found in your car?" Ryan smirked.

"What di- oh no you did not find that picture!"

"Oh yes I did!" Ryan laughed "Why would you have a picture like that?"

"Stop laughing! That..." Troy trailed off, a deep blush spreading across his face.

"When was that taken? Who was that taken with? That was obviously with a guy or the cum wouldn't have gone all down you chest like that." Ryan tryed to pull back his laughter. Troy turned to him eyes wide. "It was with a guy!" Ryan shouted.

"Before you ask questions I was drunk slightly"

"Slightly means you still knew what you were doing which would mean that your gay" Ryan stated seeming to have calmed down.

"Well...I'll tell you about it after dinner"

"Ok. By the way I won't tell anyone, about anything that was discussed." Ryan winked at Troy and dragged him into the hallway and down stairs since he knew dinner was nearly finished because of the smell.

HSMxTRYANxHSM

Read and Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

After what was an amazing feast with Troy and the Evans family (excluding Sharpay) making small talk, Ryan bound upstairs with Troy following. Comfortable, Ryan started the conversation again.

"Well spill the beans!" Ryan jumped up and down excitedly. Troy shifted uncomfortably, however Ryan didn't seem to notice.

"Well...I had gotten...completely drunk, but I still realised what I was doing I will admitt that, after this party at this freind of a friend's house, afterwards some of us couldn't drive home so we went to a hotel. Some guy that I think might have been really nice said we should share a room and split the bill. I agreed. Then when we were in the room..." Troy gulped, reconsidering what he was telling Ryan. Ryan! He hadn't even told his best friend! Ryan had calmed down a bit and patted Troy on the back encouragingly. Troy flashed Ryan a shy smile. "...He started getting changed. He was in shape and I started checking him out. Before I realised what I was doing I was inches away from thing led to another and we were lying on the bed naked cum all down my chest and in his ass." Troy blushed realising what he had just said. "He thought it would be funny to take a picture of me. He only printed two pictures of it then deleted it off his camera, one for himself and one for me. He said one day he would look back on that picture and laugh."

By this point Ryan's jaw was hanging open. "That sounds so simaliar to what happened to a friend except from..." Ryan just trailed off and lept to the phone, quickly dailing a number then waiting impatiently for someone to pick up. Troy just sat gobsmacked yet confused. He had just told Ryan something he had never told anyone and he reacts like this!

"Hello it's me Ryan....anyway was that guy we talked about last week called Troy Bolton?.....Thought so! I am sitting with him here....I know the chances of that. Anyway talk to you later, bye" Ryan hung up turning back to Troy. "Well that was Mark the guy that you shagged. I remembered he told me the same story but from his point of view, I just needed to comfirm it. He is a really nice guy. After that incident with you he realised he was gay. I met him probably a week after the incident."

Troy just looked at him wide eyed. _The chances that Ryan would know his deepest secret!_ "Wow..." was all Troy could say.

"Don't worry I will keep it a secret..." Ryan reassured,"...and the fact that your gay." Ryan whispered into his ear. Troy's jaw dropped to the floor. "Don't act so surprised. Mark told me what you told him, that 'I can't pretend that didn't feel good...

"Uuummmmmm...do we really need to talk about this?" Troy asked a bit awkward with the situation.

"It's alright. I won't mention this to anyone else if you don't want me to. Anyway just act yourself around me since I know, and when I say yourself I mean comment on guys and stuff." Ryan said.

Troy took this as a sign that he could...flirt with his crush. He moved closer to Ryan and went to put his hand around his waist."Do I have something on my shirt?" Ryan asked. He started to dust off and tug at his shirt.

"No, nothing...well we better be going to bed it's getting late or maybe we could go on the internet an look at fanfiction or something." Troy encouraged.

"Ok but let's talk about guys and crushes another time"

HSMxTRYANxHSM

Sorry it took so long my laptop was being slow. Sorry I had to cut it short as well, I just couldn't think of anything else since I have to move the story along and I didn't see the point in extending it too long.

So Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

HSMxTryanxHSM

Troy woke up to an empty room. Just as he sat up Ryan walked into the room in an amazing outfit. Troy looked from Ryan's casual trainers up to his scruffy hair. Troy stared at Ryan both shocked and amazed, he had never seen him dress so casually!

"Oh Good, your awake! Here have some breakfast and-"

"Are you gay?!" Troy interupted.

Ryan looked Troy in the eyes and just blinked. "What?"

"Are you gay? I mean I thought, since I shared some personal..." He drifted off.

Ryan blushed "I am."

"What?"

"Yes, I am gay."

"Really? Well do you have a crush on me?"_ Please do Please do Please do!_

"That's a bit too personal don't you think?" Ryan giggled.

"But you said next time we would talk about guys and stuff."

"Well maybe not, maybe we'll just leave it at the fact that you can talk to me about guys as in feel open." He put some snacks on his bed side table.

"Here you can borrow these clothes," He threw some clothes at Troy,"I will leave you to get dressed, I'll just be outside the door if you need me."

Troy looked at the clothes, luckily they were his clothes and not some of Ryan's tight ones. He pulled on his clothes and walked out. Just as Ryan had said, he was standing beside the door. He looked at Troy and just dragged him downstairs, the room which he was dragged into was the kitchen, layed upon the table was a full english breakfast just for Troy.

"This is for you, I had mine earlier, just eat this then you can go home."

Troy ate his food and went to door, he noticed that Ryan wasn't there, he must have left while I was eating he thought. However when he walked out of the door he saw Ryan leaning into his car, Ryan leaned back and held up the photo triumphantly.

"Hey what you doing?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Ryan shifted, putting the photo behind him and in his back pocket.

Troy reached into the same back pocket and grabbed his butt at the same time as taking the photo out of the back pocket. _Wow, he has a really firm ass, and that's through material._

"You caught me." Ryan laughed. "I was trying to take that photo, it's just great plus some people at school would pay a fair amount for that, you know."

"You would never sell that would you!"

"Nah, I wouldn't dream of doing something like that to y-" Ring! Ring! Ryan picked up his phone and mouthed 'one minute' to Troy."Hello,...Hi Mrs Bolton....oh, ok that's alright.....bye Mrs Bolton." Ryan put his phone in his pocket. "Well your mom said that you can come to school with me, basically she said that her and your father had already set off for work."

"I'll drive you. Then we can carry on talking." Troy smiled.

"Um...ok." Ring! Ring! Ryan picked it up and mouthed 'really sorry' "Hi,...oh Hi Mark....yep, I'm here with him.....Dale really wants to me eh?.....I'll ask one sec, Troy would you like to come on a sort of double date with me, Mark and Dale this guy who Mark has befriended?"

"Um, no not really."

"Awwww, please. Mark really wants to talk with you. I will do anything!" Ryan pleaded.

"Anything," Troy raised his eyebrow, Ryan just nodded his head,"...I'll remember that. So when is this double date?"

"Like I said it's not really a full on double date because Mark isn't your date, but it's...hold on......Mark you still there?..... good, sorry it took so long, anyway Troy agreed....when is it?....alright, Bye" Ryan returned his phone to his pocket. "Like I was saying it's not really you that is on a date it's...me. He set me up with some guy. So it's the day after tommorow, umm...Saturday, he'll meet us here at my house so be here for ten past seven. Ok?"

Troy looked down dissapointed, wishing he hadn't agreed and also wishing that he had actually been listening to the conversation Ryan had been having with Mark.. "Ok. Is it fancy or casual?"

"Casual. Come on then onto school we go."

Ryan bounded to the car with Troy trailing after him, then they set off for school.

HSMxTryanxHSM

* * *

Really sorry for it taking so long, laptop was acting up, then it broke completely. So I had to put the files onto the main computer. Read and Review please!


End file.
